Stuck Where I Don't Belong
by Lilly Baggins
Summary: Somehow, a girl named Lynn is taken to Middle Earth, and just in time for the Quest! Chapter 1 is up!
1. Of Math Teachers and Blackouts

Okay, this is the first chapter! Not that long, and not that great, but it'll get better Please read and review!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, so if the denominator of a fraction is 0, then the fraction is...Lynn, you've been oddly quiet today, why don't you tell us what it is?"

I looked up at my math teacher, with a confused look on my face. I hadn't been paying attention at all..figures. To be quite honest, I felt really sick, and couldn't focus on what we were learning.

"I..erm..uh...what?" I asked.

"Lynn, do you even know what we're talking about?" I could tell my teacher was losing his patience with me.

My best friend Jennifer whispered the answer in my ear. "Lynn, it's undefined."

I felt cold all of a sudden, and then I broke out in a cold sweat. I was sure that my face had lost it's color, too.

"Umm, u-undefined?"

"I saw that. Jennifer, see me after class," answered my math teacher.

"Uhhh...I need to go to the nurse," I responded weakly.

"Nice try. You're staying here," said my teacher icily.

I felt more of that cold sweat forming on the back of my neck. It gave me chills.

"No...you don't understand...I feel really sick..just let me go, please!" I answered with my voice quavering.

My teacher let out a sigh. "Fine, go."

I hurried out of the class room, and walked to the nurse's office. Halfway there, I felt my legs starting to shake, and my energy started decreasing.

"Come on..just a bit further..."

Then, all of a sudden, everything started to spin. My legs gave away, and I felt myself falling towards the cement. Then everything went black, and I remembered no more.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp! Will anyone find Lynn? Where will she end up? Tune in next time for cheesy music STUCK WHERE I DON'T BELONG! :)


	2. Bingo

I never knew getting reviews would be so thrilling! Alrighty, here is chapter DOS!

---------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up, I was in the strangest place. It was a grassy clearing, surrounded by trees. Birds were chirping all around me. It was so peaceful! I also realized that I didn't feel sick, which was a plus.

"Okay, I'm definitely not at school anymore. But I'm not complaining," I grinned to myself.

As much as I wanted to stay in this beautiful place, I figured I should walk around a bit, and try to find a town. They'd help me get back home, and at least I'd know where I was. As I continued to walk, I heard some folks chatting happily.

"Yes! Civilization!"

From the sound of it, they were just on the other side of the bush. So, of course, I walked through it.

It was a group of 3 extremely short people talking together, and as soon as they saw me, they stopped dead.

"DEAR LORD!" screamed a woman, and she fell to the ground with a light thud.

"CAMELLIA!? CAMELLIA!!" yelled a man, who must've been her husband.

"Who are you!? You shouldn't be here!" said the other man to me.

"I..erm...I'm sorry?"

I looked at these people more closely...they looked so familiar..curly hair, soft faces, rustic-looking clothes....and hairy feet.

"Oh my God....you're all HOBBITS!!" I said, amazed.

"Well, yes, it doesn't take a genius to see that. And what are you doing here? Big folks don't belong in the Shire. And you scared us half to death! Why are you here?"

The other man, who was busy trying to wake up his wife glared at me.

"I'm sorry...I was lost..uh..my name's Lynn, what's yours?" I held out my hand for him to shake.

The dude looked at me like I was crazy. Reluctantly, he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I'm Bingo.." I snorted, but he didn't seem to notice. "And this is Drob Chubb and his wife Camellia."

"Nice to meet you all." I answered sweetly. Suddenly, I realized something. I was in the Shire! Frodo was here! And Merry and Pippin and Sam!

"Er...Lynn? Are you alright?" asked Bingo. I realized I had been staring off into space, and I was practically drooling. But I had thought of the most brilliant plan...

"Yes, I'm fine. Hey, are we anywhere near Hobbiton? I have some business with Frodo Baggins, but I'm not sure where he lives."

"We're in Hobbiton, as a matter of fact. I _suppose_ I can show you where he lives..follow me. Drob? Can you handle things for a bit? If I see someone, I'll tell them you're up here and in need of assistance.."

Drob seemed a little P-oed, but then again, I would be too if my spouse had just fainted because of some random stranger scaring the hell out of them.

"Wait..I think she's just coming to..Camellia? Camellia, darling, can you hear me?"

She muttered a "What?", rubbed her eyes, and opened them. Her eyes fell on me, she screamed again, and fainted.

"Sorry...am I that hideous?"

Drob was more than a little p-oed this time. "You're human! She's never seen someone like you! Now leave, before she wakes up again!"

Bingo said, "Come on, I'll take you to Mister Baggins," and led me through the bushes.

He seemed like a nice guy, if not a little uptight, but hey, he was a hobbit, and hobbits are awesome. After we got through the bushes, he led me down a grassy hill, over a wooden fence, up another grassy hill, and onto a dirt trail. We passed a lot of hobbit holes along the path. They were really a lovely site...big mounds of dirt sticking about 4 feet above the ground, covered with roofs of grass, and with a big, round door in the middle of the front. We followed this trail for about 5 minutes, until it curved and I saw a very large hobbit hole, one that was nicer than all of the others. A sign on the door read 'Bag End'.

"Thank you very much, Bingo, I couldn't of found it without you," I said in a voice full of gratitude.

"Yes, of course. Good day, Miss Lynn." With that, Bingo walked off in the direction of Drob and Camellia.

I strode on up to the round, green, hobbit door, and held up a fist to knock. But then a thought crossed my mind. What was I going to say? How would I explain just showing up at his door? Then my mind wandered to the Quest...did he already destroy the ring? Was he off to the Undying Lands? Ah, whatever. I decided to just wing it, and knocked loudly 3 times.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Woot! End of Chapter 2 Hope ya liked it..it should get more interesting later on!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Response to reviews:

an orc: Ah! I'm sure she would love that xD But alas, Lynn has a boyfriend :o

Silver Sniper: What seems unlikely? Blacking out during school? Or ending up in Middle Earth..? :)

Orion Narieni: What's that supposed to mean? :P It will end..eventually...it might be a bit long..


	3. To the Market

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad that people are actually reading this :D

A/N: Oh..and I sort of skipped over the detail that Hobbits are not an English-speaking race...in fact, I don't think any of the races are. So let's just say Eru granted all the beings of Middle-Earth the gift of knowing English :)

Another A/N: Lynn has seen and read LotR. And she loves it. A lot :D

---------------------------------------------------------------

After I had knocked, I waited for a few seconds.

"Ah..maybe he's gone. I should just leave while I still can," I thought to myself.

Suddenly, just as I was about to turn around, the large round door swung inward, revealing a man about 3 ½ feet tall. He had dark brown curly hair, fair skin,and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Uhhh...I..uhhh......" Oh great, let the stuttering begin.

"Well, hello Miss. What can I do for you? You're obviously not from these parts," he surveyed me from head to toe, and he looked a bit amazed at how much taller I was than him.

"I-I'm not, no, I'm j-just kinda lost. Actually, I r-really don't know w-wh-where I'm headed." I attempted to calm myself down, and stop that damn stuttering.

"Oh. Well, I'm Frodo Baggins. Who might you be?"

"I'm Lynn. It's n-nice to meet you."

"We're just about to have tea, would you like to join us?" he asked me. My mind was screaming "YES!!"

"Alright, thank you, but who's we?" I asked.

"Oh, my Uncle Bilbo, and Samwise Gamgee. He's the gardener."

That meant the quest hadn't happened yet! And that meant that I could possibly go on the quest! I was just about to squeal, as any fangirl would, but stopped myself _just_ in time. Instead, I said, "Oh, that sounds great, I'd love to meet them!"

Frodo smiled and nodded, and led me through the door. I was lucky that I was able to make it through the door without bending down. He motioned to a coat rack on the wall. I felt my shoulders, expecting to find a cloak there or something. You know, falling into Middle Earth, I just figured my clothes would change. Instead, I felt my zip-up hoodie. I looked down, and saw that my jeans covered my legs, and not some flouncy hobbit skirt. Ah well. I zipped off my jacket and hung it on a hook.

Frodo eyed the zipper curiously. "What is that? I've never seen one of those before."

"Oh! It's called a zipper, and when you zip it up, it holds your jacket shut," I answered. I never was really good at explaining things.

"A zipper? Fascinating. Seems very handy. Oh yes! Tea. Right this way, Miss Lynn."

He led me down the remainder of the hallway, and into the kitchen. It was the coziest kitchen I had ever seen! It had many cabinets and pantries along the walls, and an island the size of a desk in the middle of the room. Under one of the cabinets was what looked like a stove. And to the side of the island, there was a wooden table with six little chairs. At the table sat Bilbo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee. I tried my hardest not to run over and hug them.

"Uncle Bilbo, Sam, this is Lynn. She's from..well, I'm not really sure. Lynn?"

Uh oh..where was I from? I couldn't tell them I was from America...

"Um, I've just been wandering around for awhile. I don't remember where I was before that."

Bilbo spoke up, and answered, "Oh, what a shame. I love hearing about places outside of the Shire."

"I know," I answered without thinking. _Shit._

"You do? How?" inquired Bilbo.

"Oh..uh..I couldn't help noticing the maps on the walls as I came in. Your home is lovely, by the way." _Nice Lynn, nice, _I complimented myself.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Lynn! Of course, it wouldn't be nearly as nice if our gardener, Sam, didn't do such a wonderful job with the flowers."

Sam blushed. "Oh, well, it's nothing, really...."

"Tea's ready!" said Frodo. He glanced at me, and then the table. "Oh..um..Lynn, would you like me to find a larger chair?"

"Oh Frodo, you don't need to go to that trouble, I think I'll manage with one of these."

I walked over to the table and sat down in one of the little chairs. Surprisingly, I didn't break it. Frodo served the tea, and we chatted a bit as we drank. Tea lasted for about 15 minutes, and as soon as the tea was gone, Bilbo excused himself and went to his study.

"Well Mr.Frodo, thank you for the tea. I'm going to work on the garden. Good afternoon, and it was nice to meet you, Lynn." Sam stood up and pushed his chair in.

"You too!" I shouted after Sam as he exited the house through the front door.

There was an ackward silence for about 5 minutes.

_Great, just great. You finally get to meet Frodo, and you don't do crap. Real smart._

"Er..so, what is the rest of the Shire like?"

Frodo grinned. "Want to see? I'll show you around."

With that, he stood up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out the door and into the sunshine. We walked down to the little gate, which was already ajar, and proceeded to walk down the dirt trail.

"Here are the neighbor's holes," he motioned to some little mounds on the side of the road.

"Those are nice. Say, is there a town nearby?" I asked. I wanted to see more hobbits.

"Yes, just a few minutes away, as a matter of fact. Would you like to visit it?"

More hobbits? I was so down with that. "Yes! That would be great!" Then, of course, I had to remember my situation. "But wait..wouldn't we get strange looks? I mean, I'm a human..I'm a foot and a half taller then the rest of you all.."

"Well, that's true..but don't worry about them. They can't harm you."

"Well...alright. Let's go."

We walked down the dirt trail. It lead through a grassy meadow. The trail ended at a big market place. It was a very cool site. There were carts selling breads and cheeses and other things. The streets were lined with rows of shops, and the whole square was crowded with hobbit lads and lasses.

"Wow..."

"It's something, isn't it?" commented Frodo.

"Yeah...can we check it out?"

"Check it out? You mean shop? I don't see why not."

"YAY!" I ran to the nearest cart and started looking at everything it had to sell. It was full of jewels and pretty little necklaces. I picked up one of the necklaces and took a closer look at it. It had a light blue ribbon, with a dark blue flower charm dangling from it. It was the prettiest necklace I had ever seen!

Frodo walked over to where I was standing, and looked at the necklace. "That's nice, do you want to buy it?"

"Yes, it's very nice. I don't have any money though, so no, I'll have to pass." I set it down with a sad look on my face.

"Don't worry about it, I'll buy it for you."

"That's awfully nice of you, but I have no way to pay you back."

"That's alright. I really don't mind."

"Well, okay..thanks Frodo!" I tried to sound calm, but on the inside, I was bubbling over with excitement.

"Excuse me, sir? I'd like to buy this necklace," Frodo said to the man who owned the cart.

"Of course si-AHH!!" The man shrieked when he saw me.

"Oh no. Frodo, I new this would happen. Can we go?"

"Oh, alright..just let me buy you this necklace."

Frodo bought the necklace from the man at the cart, who would not stop staring at me. As we left town, I noticed many other hobbits eyeing me suspiciously. Well, this was going to get annoying.

"That damn quest better start soon," I thought to myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well....I hope you like this chapter. I was a bit low on inspiration. I'll get things moving along at a faster pace soon, I swear :P Please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Response to Reviews:

Navaer Lalaith: Woops..I sort of forgot that detail O.O Thanks!

Jenn: Heh, thanks for reviewing :) I'll try to update often.

Mandi: I'm glad you like it! :)

Nienna-yavetil: Heh, it seems like we have a lot in common xD I'm glad you like the story!


	4. Party Invites

Happy Thanksgiving! Okay, yes, this story is Mary Sue-ish already..I'll try to make it..un-Mary Sue-ish? :P Yeah. But I hope you're enjoying it so far! On to Chapter 4!

Disclaimer(for all chapters so far): I do not own Lord of the Rings, only Lynn :D -does a hobbit jig-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo and I headed back up the path we had just come from. I had had enough of the market. We walked in silence for a few minutes, before Frodo broke it.

"Lynn, would you like me to show you around more?"

I looked at him uneasily. "I..I'm not so sure...I mean, you saw the way the other hobbits looked at me. I like attention, but not that kind."

"Oh, Lynn, don't pay any attention to them. They gossip about anything they can. Besides, I was talking about a place where there aren't any hobbits..just the trees."

"Alright, fine. Lead the way."

Frodo and I cut across some grass and kept walking until we were surrounded by trees. It reminded me a lot of the area I was in when I first arrived in the Shire, only much more beautiful. Wind whistled through the trees and made the branches sway. Little yellow flowers grew out of the ground in bunches. I was in awe!

"Wow..Frodo...this place is so wonderful!"

"Yes, isn't it? I come here to read; it calms me."

"Yeah, I can see why." All of a sudden, I heard the sound of wheels creaking, and low singing.

"Frodo, do you hear that?"

Frodo's eyes widened, and a large grin spread across his face.

"Lynn, come with me!" he said in an excited tone, and started running as fast as his little hobbit legs could go.

I just stood there."What the freaking hell is up with him?" I thought to myself. But then it hit me. GANDALF!

"FRODO! WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted, and then sprinted off after him. He suddenly stopped at a ledge, and I stopped on the side of him. There was a wagon with a man in a grey cloak, pointy hat, and white beard right in front of us.

"You're late," Frodo stated.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to," said Gandalf matter-of-factly.

Frodo and Gandalf looked like they were having a staring contest, until they both started cracking up.

"It's wonderful to see you!" said Frodo, while leaping off the ledge and onto the old wizard. Gandalf just chuckled.

Um, hello? Did he not notice me? I was a bit hard to miss, being over a foot taller than the little hobbit. I coughed to get their attention.

Frodo glanced up at me. "Oh! How rude of me. Gandalf, this is Lynn. She just arrived here in the Shire today!"

"Why hello Lynn! Very nice to meet you. Why don't you take a seat right here," he patted the bench next to him, "and we'll get going?"

I was grinning like crazy now. "Hi Gandalf! Kay, sure thing." I hopped off the ledge and climbed onto the wagon, and took a seat next to Frodo, and the wagon started rolling.

"What news of the outside world? Tell me everything!" said Frodo excitedly.

"Everything? You're far to eager and curious for a hobbit. Most unnatural! Speaking of unnatural, Lynn, what brings you to the Shire?" asked Gandalf.

Crap. I quickly thought up an excuse, "Oh, I've been wandering around for some time now, and just came across this place. Frodo was nice enough to invite me into his home and show me around."

"Oh! Wonderful. And right on the day of Bilbo's party. How is the rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence!"

The question was obviously directed towards Frodo. "You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar."

"That should please him." responded Gandalf.

"Half the Shire's been invited!"

"Good gracious."

"He's up to something."

"Oh, really?"

I was grinning like crazy during this whole exchange.

"Alright then, keep your secrets. You know, before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of. We never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door," Gandalf responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Psshh." Oh crap, did I say that out loud?

Frodo and Gandalf both gave me questioning looks.

"Oh, sorry, nothing. Continue." Frodo gave me a half-smile. Ah, time for me to melt.

"Well Gandalf, whatever you did, you've officially been labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Oh, really?" Gandalf looked at an old couple we had just passed, who were both giving him the evil eye. I just glared back at them.

Just then, the cutest little hobbit kids came running up to the cart yelling "Fireworks, Gandalf! Fireworks!"

Right when the little hobbits thought they weren't going to get any, some fireworks magically went off on the back of the wagon and the kids cheered.

Frodo stood up and was about to get off the wagon, so I stood up too.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back," he said.

"So am I, dear boy! So am I."

Frodo and I jumped off the cart and walked briskly down a hill.

"So..today is Bilbo's birthday?" I asked. I HAD to get invited to that party!

"Yes!"

"Neat. How old is he turning?" Of course I knew, but I had to keep on the subject...

"111. He's very old, though he doesn't look it! Say, would you like to come to the party? You could be my guest."

I squealed. "Yeah! Sure! Thanks!"

Yes! Invitation acquired!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alright :D Next chapter will obviously be the party. I'll get it up as soon as I can. Please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Response to Reviews:

nienna-yavetil: Hehe, I'm sure Lynn would've loved to pounce on Frodo..but this author won't let her..yet? xD

aliasfreak477: Only last week? Wow! Do ya like it? Fanatically? :P That's a funny coincidence, thanks for the review!

Jenn: Thanks! Hehe, I'm glad you can see it, because it's hard describing it O.o

Lizzy: I'm glad to make your cheeks hurt :P Hope they feel better!

Mellvar: Hey! Thanks for the review!


	5. Parties and Lodgings

Eeek. Sorry it took so long to update. Tons of homework, lack of inspiration, andComputer viruses. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! Well, here's chapter 5. Please review, it motivates me :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only Lynn :D

---------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo and I walked back to Bag End. Well, he walked, I skipped. I was going to Bilbo's party! I was too busy thinking about this that I didn't even realize we had arrived at the hobbit hole.

Frodo opened the door for me. Ahhh, he was so polite.

"Thanks Frodo," I said.

"So...should I just wear this to the party? I mean, would it be appropriate?" I asked, and pointed to my outfit, which consisted of my jeans, and t-shirt. And then there was my hoodie hanging on the hook in the hallway.

"Yes, that should be fine. But it could get cold tonight. You can wear that cloak with the "zapper" thing." Frodo replied.

I snorked. "Zipper, Frodo, it's called a zipper. Kay, I'll just wear this, thanks buddy."

He looked at me a bit strangely. Ah well, who cares?

And then there was an ackward pause. Very ackward.

"Soooooo......" I said, while trying to think of something else to say.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Frodo asked.

"Um, well, you see..I don't know..I really didn't mean to arrive here. I mean, I'm glad I did, it was just..surprising?"

"Oh, yes. Well, we have a sofa that could probably serve as a bed for you. Would that do?"

"Really?!? Yes! That'd work out fine!" I said excitedly.

"Great. Well, the party is in a couple of hours. I'm going to go make some tea...Would you like to go clean yourself up?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, the washroom's down that hall, second door on the left. Just shout if you need anything." And with that, Frodo walked out of the room, and I was left to do my little happy dance. I was staying at Bagend!

After I had bathed and dried off, I went to put my clothes back on. As I put on my jeans, something fell out of the pocket. It was my eyeliner!

"Oooo, what else has it got in it's pocketsesss?" I asked myself.

I searched my other pockets to see what else I could find. I ended up finding a crumpled dollar, some eyeshadow, 3 hair ties, chapstick, a battery, a pen, a pack of gum, and lots of lint. Wow, I needed to clean out my pockets more often.

So, I was just sitting in the washroom with my newfound trinkets, wondering what I should do. I probably had a good hour and a half left. Then, a little light bulb went off in my head.

"Frodo!!" I yelled, "Do you have an old, but _clean_, dishtowel that I could use?"

Frodo shouted from the kitchen. "Yes, I believe I do." And he brought it back to the washroom.

"Do you mind if I destroy it?" I asked. "I'm going to use it..but I don't think you'll be able to use it once I'm done."

"Um, that's fine..if you need anything else, just ask."

"Thanks Frodo!"

I shut the door, and started ripping the towel into little strips. Once I had done that, I started rolling them into my hair like curlers.

I giggled to myself. "I'm goin to this party in style!"

I then put on some makeup, and sat around, waiting for the party to come.

"Lynn! Are you ready?" Frodo shouted from the kitchen.

"Yup! Just about!" I untied the last piece of cloth from my hair, and took a look at myself in the mirror. It had worked! My hair was now curly. Right on. I skipped out of the washroom and into the kitchen, where Frodo was.

"You look nice. Ready to go?" said Frodo.

"So do you! Yeah, let's go."

We walked out the round door and headed towards the Party Tree.

We arrived to find loud, lively music, hobbits dancing and eating, and ale flowing.

Frodo and I sat down at a table with Sam. Soon, two other hobbits joined us. I gasped.

"Lynn! This is Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took."

"H-h-h-hiiii...." I was having trouble getting the words out. I loved those hobbits....almost as much as Frodo!

"Hiya Lynn! Just call me Merry." Merry shook my hand.

"And call me Pippin." Pippin shook my other.

"U-u-uhh.." I gave myself a mental slap. Must..not..be..fangirly...I tried to act as normal as possible. "Hey guys! How are you?" I asked. I couldn't believe I had enough self control to act normal. Not to mention restraining myself from jumping on them.

"We're fine!" They answered in unison.

"Lynn, can I get you some ale?" asked Merry.

"Sure!" I answered without even thinking.

Merry went and got me a mug full of ale. Oooo, underage drinking....Ah, what the hell. It was probably going to happen a lot during my stay in Middle Earth. I drank some of the ale.

After about 20 minutes, I had downed the mug, and was feeling all tingly. I think I was buzzed.

"Merrrrry! Wanna dance?" I shouted to him.

"Alright!"

I pulled Merry out into the crowd of dancing people. We were spinning and dancing around in circles. Gosh it was fun! Plus, the alcohol was affecting me a bit, and Merry too, so we were all giggly. I saw Sam being pushed towards Rosie, and started giggling some more.

The song ended, and Merry and I headed back towards where Frodo and Pippin were sitting.

"That was fun, thanks!" I said.

"No problem!"

We sat down and all started chatting happily. I saw Pippin and Merry glancing at each other. Finally, Pippin said, "Merry and I are going to go take care of some...things. We'll be back." And with that, they got up and left.

I snickered. "Wonder what kind of trouble they're going to get themselves into?" I said knowingly.

Frodo laughed cheerily. "Oh, I'm sure they'll think of something."

Not 3 minutes later, an explosion was heard from a nearby tent, and a bright orange firework shot off into the sky. The hobbits took notice of this and started clapping, as it was a grand firework. All of a sudden, it changed into the shape of a monstrous dragon, and swooped down above the crowd.

"Bilbo! Look out for the dragon!" shouted Frodo.

"Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for years.!" responded Bilbo.

Frodo threw himself and Bilbo onto the ground, and I followed. The dragon swooped over us and over a lake, and exploded into a humongous firework. Everyone got up and started cheering.

I clapped. "Whee! That was fun."

Frodo looked at me as if I were partially insane. "Right...yes. Well, it kind of was. I'm going to go get some ale."

"Kay, I'm gonna get some food."

I strolled over to where the plates were, and found that Merry and Pippin were washing them. They had blotches of black all over their clothes and skin from the explosion. I tried so hard not to laugh. I really did. But it didn't work.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

They both gave me the evil eye.

"Pippin, darling, would you wash this plate for me?" I batted my eyelashes.

He washed it, and shoved it back at me.

"Thanks, you're a doll." I said, but added, "That _was_ an awesome firework though."

They grinned mischievously, and I walked away. I heard cries of "Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" over where all the rest of the hobbits were. I hurried back over there and sat down with Frodo.

Bilbo hobbled up onto the little platform. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins! Tooks and Brandybucks! Grubbs! Chubbs! Hornblowers! Bolgers! Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" yelled an old hobbit, making the audience laugh.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Alas. Eleventyone years is far too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable hobbits." The audience clapped. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." The audience didn't know what to make of this last comment. They just looked at eachother, confused.

"I, um, I have things to do." I watched him take the ring from his pocket. "I've put this off far too long. I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." And with that, Bilbo put on the ring and disappeared.

I gasped, and so did Frodo. That was so COOL! Even though I had seen it hundreds of times on the Fellowship of the Ring DVD.

Soon, all of the hobbits where up searching for Bilbo and muttering about how odd he was anyhow.

"Lynn, he's not here. Let's go back up to Bagend." said Frodo.

"You don't want to keep looking?"

He shook his head. "No. Let's go."

I nodded, and we walked briskly back up to Bagend.

Frodo burst through the door. "Bilbo! Bilbo?"

I walked in, and saw Gandalf sitting next to the fire, muttering and smoking his pipe. Frodo continued to talk, though it seemed as if Gandalf wasn't listening.

Frodo picked up the ring. "He's gone, hasn't he? He talked so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it...Gandalf?"

Frodo held the ring in his palm in front of Gandalf. I stared at it. I felt like it was pulling me into a trance....I shook my head, and was brought back to reality. "No, Lynn." I thought to myself.

Gandalf seemed to snap out of his trance, too. "Oh, Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bagend." He held up an envelope, in which Frodo put the ring. He then sealed it shut. "Along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

Gandalf stood up, and began walking towards the front door.

Frodo walked after him. "Where are you going?"

"There are some things that I must see to."

"What things?"

Gandalf grabbed his staff and put on his cloak. "Questions. Questions that need answering."

"But..you've only just arrived! I don't understand..."

Gandalf opened the front door. "Neither do I. Keep it secret! Keep it safe!" And with that, he walked out the front door, shutting it behind him.

I just stood there. "Well now. That was interesting."

"Yes. Lynn..let's call it a night, shall we? I'll get you a blanket from the closet. You're alright with sleeping on the sofa?"

"That's fine!" I called to Frodo, who was just coming back from the closet.

He handed the blanket to me.

"Thanks. Well, goodnight Frodo!"

He started walking out of the room. "Goodnight! Sleep well."

"You too!"

So I was left to think about the day's happenings. I had ended up in Middle Earth; the Shire, to be exact. I had been toured around Hobbiton, met Gandalf, gone to Bilbo's birthday party, seen The Ring, and was now sleeping in Frodo's home.

I rolled over onto my back, and put my hands behind my head. "Hehe, this is going to be fun as hell." I said to myself. And with that, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay..not that great..but atleast I got a chapter up :D I have 2 more weeks of winter vacation, and trust me, I'll work on this story more! PLEASE read and review! :)


End file.
